


Sisters of the Moon

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [73]
Category: Hidden Figures (2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'She asked me/ Be my sister, sister of the moon'





	Sisters of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi/gifts).



> password: AurumCalendulaVids


End file.
